Jinchuuriki Detective 2
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: [Attention!] Kisah Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura dan Neji sebagai para detektif. Kabarnya mereka mendapat teror! Apa yang terjadi? / No Yaoi / fem!Naru / Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuuriki Detective 2

Desclaimer :

Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery, Friendship, Romance?

Warning : AU, OOC, No Yaoi, Fem!Naru, Typo's, dll.

.

.

.

Suasana hening dan tentram menyelimuti sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat tiga orang makhluk hidup bernamakan manusia. Salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang kini terbaring dengan leluasanya di sebuah sofa. Kedua orang lainnya duduk berdampingan. Jelas sekali raut kelelahan di wajah mereka. Hingga salah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tampangnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, memasuki ruangan dan mendesah melihat ketiga rekannya.

Brak.

Suara sebuah benda yang diletakkan di atas meja dengan tidak elitnya membuat ketiga orang disana melirik ke arah si pembuat keributan.

"Oh ayolah, Garra ... Aku baru istirahat selama beberapa menit," rutuk seorang pemuda bermarga Hyuuga yang kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

Gaara –si pembuat keributan- menepuk pelan kaki seorang gadis yang tadi terbaring di sofa, berusaha memberikannya tempat untuk duduk.

"Bangunlah, Naruto," ucap Gaara yang kini malah menjatuhkan kaki Naruto ke lantai hingga gadis berambut pirang itu bangkit dan duduk dengan malas.

"Aku lelah Nii-chan, aku baru beristirahat selama beberapa menit," desisnya dengan mata setengah tertutup dan mungkin setengah nyawanya yang masih berkeliaran entah kemana.

Gaara mengambil benda yang tadi ia tinggalkan di atas meja dan kini diletakkannya di pangkuan Naruto, "Ada paket untukmu."

Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara mampu membuat mata Naruto terbuka lebar dan seluruh nyawanya terkumpul kembali.

"Wah? Benarkah? Dari siapa?" tanyanya antusias dan langsung membuka benda yang terbungkus kertas berwarna coklat dengan rapi.

Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Naruto membuka bungkus paket tersebut dengan kecepatan kilat atau dalam artian di sobek sana-sini hingga menimbulkan banyaknya kertas berserakan di lantai.

"Buku?" ucap Naruto pelan saat mengetahui isi paket tersebut.

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama sampul depan dan belakang buku yang berwarna hitam pekat dan yang membuat dahi Naruto berkerut adalah tidak adanya satupun tulisan yang menandakan judul buku, penulis ataupun penerbitnya. Semua penuh dengan warna hitam pekat.

Sebuah kertas terjatuh ke lantai membuat Naruto menunduk untuk mengambilnya.

 _Setelah kau membukanya kau harus mengikuti alurnya sebelum waktu disana berakhir._

Naruto mengernyit melihat sebaris kalimat disana. Tak dihiraukannya pesan tersebut dan mulai membuka buku perlahan namun isi buku tersebut membuat Naruto mengernyit lebih dalam.

Enam buah angka tertera disana.

 _24:00:000_

Dan sebuah kalimat lain tertulis di bawah angka tersebut.

 _Inilah waktumu._

"Huwaaaaa!" teriak Naruto yang langsung melemparkan buku ke atas meja.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink disana yang terkaget mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Naruto beringsut mendekat ke tubuh Gaara sambil menunjuk buku tadi dengan ketakutan.

Sakura melihat ke arah buku.

 _23:59:45_

Deg.

Jatungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat membuatnya terdiam di tempat masih terus melihat ke arah buku, tepatnya angka yang ada disana.

Neji yang bingung ikut melihat buku tersebut.

 _23:58:59_

"Bom buku."

Semua terdiam, menatap horor ke sumber suara yang tak lain keluar dari mulut seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"Ini gila! Cepat matikan!" teriak Neji yang kini mengambil alih buku tersebut dan membolak-balik halaman dengan cepat berusaha menemukan serangkaian kabel yang dapat mematikannya. Namun nihil. Tak ada kabel apapun di sana, sementara waktu disana terus berjalan.

 _23:56:39_

"Tak ada cara lain ..." Semua menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tengah memerhatikan buku yang ada di tangannya, "Kita harus mengikuti alurnya sebelum waktu ini berakhir."

.

.

 **Jinchuuriki Detective 2**

 **Teror**

 **-By Sierra Vuc-**

.

 _ **To Be Continued ...**_

* * *

Nyahahahaha /ketawa nista /ups

Halo~ Akhirnya Sierra kembali setelah menghilang sekian lama!

Sierra ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang udah support dan review pada seri Jinchuuriki Detective pertama.

Karena dukungan dan review kalian semua, sekarang Sierra bilang ...

Jinchuuriki Detective is Back!

Yang di atas itu cuma pemanasan nyahahaha /didemo reader

Penasaran sama kisah lanjutan Jinchuuriki Detective? Review dulu ;)

See You later~

Soon!


	2. Attention

**Attention!**

.

.

.

Halo, Minna-sama~

/sujud ke semuanya/

Sierra mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada semua pembaca Jinchuuriki Detective. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyukai fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang –mungkin- masih menunggu-nunggu kelanjutannya.

Sierra juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah menelantarkan fanfic ini lamaaaa sekali.

Sejujurnya, Jinchuuriki Detective ini adalah karya favorit Sierra juga. Salah satu karya milik saya yang saya cintai.

Tapi karena banyaknya hal, menjadikan karya ini tertunda dengan begitu lamanya.

Jadi, di sini Sierra ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman.

/siapkan tissue/

.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng

.

.

.

Jinchuuriki Detective

Siap Kembali !

.

.

.

Chapter 2 is Up!

Silahkan menuju ke halaman selanjutnya~

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Best Regards,

Sierra Vuc


	3. Chapter 2

_**Cerita sebelumnya . . .**_

" _Buku?"_

 _Setelah kau membukanya kau harus mengikuti alurnya sebelum waktu di sana berakhir._

 _24:00:000_

 _Inilah waktumu._

" _Huwaaaaa!"_

" _Ada apa?"_

 _23:59:45_

 _23:58:59_

" _Bom buku."_

 _23:56:39_

" _Tak ada cara lain..."_

" _Kita harus mengikuti alurnya sebelum waktu ini berakhir."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jinchuuriki Detective 2**

 **Terror**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Desclaimer :

Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

Jinchuuriki Detective © Sierra Vuc

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Main Character:

Sabaku Gaara

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, dll..

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

Suara detik demi detik jam serta napas yang bersahut-sahutan seolah menjadi pengiring momen mencekam, dimana terdapat empat orang yang tengah duduk melingkar di lantai dengan sebuah buku sebagai pusat perhatian mereka.

 _ **23:30:30**_

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita kubur saja buku ini di tempat yang kosong dan membiarkannya meledak di sana?"

Itu usul Naruto yang langsung diberikan tatapan mematikan dari ketiga orang lainnya hingga dirinya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

 _ **23:29:59**_

"Waktunya terlalu sebentar," ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki marga Hyuga. "Kita harus pecahkan sekarang juga."

Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Neji.

"23 jam lagi..." Gaara melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding dengan jarum pendek dan panjang sama-sama mengarah pada angka lima. "...berarti akan berakhir sekitar jam 4 sore besok hari," lanjutnya.

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai ketua dari Jinchuuriki Detective itu akhirnya meraih buku tersebut dan mulai membaca perlahan kata demi kata yang tercetak di sana.

"Sakura, pastikan kau siap mencatat," perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun dari bukunya. Sementara, Sakura yang selalu siap dengan buku serta bolpoinnya, mengangguk saja.

Gaara membuang napas sejenak sebelum mulai membalik halaman pertama yang hanya berisi dua baris kata di tengah halaman. "Temukan aku," bacanya.

Halaman selanjutnya membuat kerutan di dahi keempat orang di sana semakin dalam.

Pada lembar tersebut, terdapat gambar bentuk segitiga sama sisi, diiringi dengan beberapa tulisan di bawahnya.

"Aku berada di salah satu titik sudut ini," ucap Sakura kali ini sembari mengetukkan bolpoin pada dagunya. "Kau berada di antaranya."

Neji merasa tertohok, apalagi Naruto yang kepalanya saja sudah terasa panas hanya karena dua halaman pertama.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Gaara langsung beralih ke halaman berikutnya.

"Lima titik, lima garis dan dua garis setelahnya."

... dan halaman selanjutnya berisi, "Kau tahu sebuah sandi dan buatlah sebanyak sepuluh kali."

"Sandi?" sahut Naruto bingung. "Apalagi ini ... kenapa kita harus bermain sandi." Gadis itu mengacak surai pirangnya yang sudah terlihat berantakan.

Mengabaikannya, Gaara kembali membalik halaman selanjutnya.

"Petunjuk pertama, datanglah temui seseorang berbau seribu aroma dan minta petunjuk kedua padanya."

Kalimat itu menjadi penutup dari buku tersebut.

"Seseorang yang memiliki bau seribu aroma?" gumam Sakura yang kini mencoba membaca ulang catatannya.

"Kemungkinannya ada dua..." sahut Gaara sambil menutup buku yang ada di tangannya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia terdiam cukup lama memerhatikan raut ketiga temannya yang tampak penasaran. Gaara pun melanjutkan, "... antara penjual bunga atau penjual minyak wangi."

"Hee... benar juga." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kita harus menemui seluruh penjual bunga dan penjual minyak wangi itu?"

Neji menggeleng merespon pertanyaan Naruto, "Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi kurasa seorang penjual bunga atau penjual minyak wangi yang ada di sekitar sini."

"Neji benar." Gaara kembali menyahut. Ia kini meminjam bolpoin dan buku catatan milik Sakura, membuka halaman yang kosong dan menggambar bentuk segitiga sama sisi. "Kau tahu, segitiga memiliki tiga titik sudut. Jika dia berada di salah satu titik sudut ini dan kita berada di antaranya, maka itu berarti posisi kita berada di sini." Kini ia membuat sebuah titik tepat di tengah segitiga tersebut.

"Hanya saja, kita tidak tahu seberapa jauh posisi kita dari ketiga titik lainnya dan seberapa banyak penjual bunga dan penjual minyak wangi dalam lingkup segitiga ini."

Gaara meletakkan bolpoin di atas kertas dan kembali memerhatikan coretan-coretannya yang ada di sana.

"Kurasa aku bisa mencari daftar penjual bunga dan minyak wangi yang ada di sekitar sini. Beri aku lima belas menit," ujar Neji yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Naruto membuka buku dan melihat waktu yang tertera di sana.

 _ **23:14:01**_

"Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh ... dan ini terjadi disaat Sasuke yang memiliki tugas sendiri." Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rindu Sasuke?" tanya Gaara menggoda dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama-sama datarnya.

Karena itu, Naruto mengangguk, hingga sedetik kemudian ia pun tersadar.

"Eeeehh... t-tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!" sangkalnya dengan wajah memerah membuat Gaara tersenyum penuh arti dan Sakura yang sudah tertawa dengan terus menggoda sosok adiknya itu.

Naruto mendengus, tetapi ia benar-benar merasa aneh, seperti ... firasat buruk?

Menggeleng kuat, gadis itu berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya dari dalam kepalanya dan kini memaku perhatiannya pada sebuah gambar segitiga di atas meja.

"Morse?" gumam Gaara pelan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang tengah membuat beberapa coretan lain di kertas.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil medapatkan petunjuknya," ujar Garra yang dengan terburu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan membuka sebuah situs pencarian. Kedua maniknya ia alihkan dari layar ponsel ke kertas coretannya, lalu kembali pada layar ponsel.

Sakura mendekat dengan rasa penasarannya dan ikut mengintip layar ponsel yang ada dalam genggaman ketuanya. "Ah!" serunya begitu mendapati apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Naruto yang ikut penasaran.

"Lima titik, lima garis dan dua garis setelahnya," ucap Gaara mengulang kalimat yang tertera di halaman kedua.

Naruto mengangguk sembari mencermati Gaara yang kini menuliskan lima buah titik yang sejajar, lalu lima garis pendek di bawahnya, dan terakhir dua garis lainnya di bawahnya lagi.

"Lima titik dalam sandi morse adalah angka lima. Lima garis adalah angka nol dan dua garis adalah huruf M," jelas Gaara.

"Jadi 50M?" tanya Naruto retoris.

Ketua Jinchuuriki Detective itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa itu artinya lima puluh meter jarak kita dan dia?" tanya Sakura menimpali.

"Tepat seperti yang kupikirkan, Sakura," balas Gaara yang menghadirkan senyum simpul di bibir gadis bersurai merah muda di sebelahnya. "Tapi sayangnya tidak ada penjual bunga ataupun parfum dalam jarak lima puluh meter di sekitar kita."

"Ah, ah ... lalu bagaimana dengan kalimat buatlah sepuluh kali?" Naruto menunjuk kalimat yang tertera pada buku.

"Dengan membuat 50 meter sebanyak sepuluh kali." Tidak, ini bukan Gaara yang bersuara, melainkan Neji yang kini mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto dan meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sekilas terlihat seperti sebuah denah.

"Oke, jadi kita harus mencari penjual bunga atau parfum yang berada dalam jarak lima ratus meter?" Sakura memastikan bahwa apa yang ia cerna tidaklah salah.

"Ya," jawab Neji singkat seraya membagikan kepada ketiga temannya masing-masing selembar kertas, sementara ia memiliki kertasnya sendiri. "Aku sudah mencari toko bunga dan parfum dalam radius satu kilometer dari arah utara, timur, selatan dan barat."

Gaara, Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama melihat kertas yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Yang ku tandai dengan spidol merah itu berarti dalam radius lima ratus meter, selebihnya ku tandai hitam," jelas Neji. "Selanjutnya ... perintahmu, Gaara?"

Berdeham pelan, Gaara mengubah rautnya menjadi lebih serius. "Kita bagi dua tim. Aku dan Naruto akan ke utara dan timur. Sakura dan Neji cari di area selatan dan barat."

Ketigannya mengangguk dan menyahut serentak, "Baik!"

Manik biru safir Naruto melirik kembali ke arah buku sebelum di angkat oleh Gaara dan dibawanya.

 _ **22:56:14**_

.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara memulai pencarian mereka dari arah utara. Mobil sport merah milik Gaara sudah terparkir tidak begitu rapi di depan sebuah toko bunga kecil bernama _Yurika's Flower_.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng pelan begitu Gaara mendorong pintu utama terbuka, sementara Naruto mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Selamat datang~ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang gadis muda dengan rambut berwarna magenta, senada dengan warna wallpaper yang membungkus seisi ruangan.

"Apa Anda pemilik toko bunga ini?" tanya Gaara sopan, namun gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, saya hanya bekerja paruh waktu di sini," jawabnya begitu ramah dengan senyum yang terus mengembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Naruto bahkan sempat-sempatnya berpikir, jika ia adalah seorang pria maka ia bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi tujuan kami kemari adalah mencari sebuah petunjuk. Apa mungkin Anda memilikinya?"

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya dan menatap Gaara bingung. "Petunjuk seperti apa yang dimaksud?"

Gaara menghela napas tidak kentara sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya, mengulas senyum tipis. "Sepertinya bukan di sini. Kalau begitu kami permisi," ucap Gaara yang tak lupa membungkukkan badannya kepada sang gadis penjaga toko.

"Maaf mengganggu waktunya~" lanjut Naruto ikut membungkuk.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Lain kali mampir lagi ya!" seru gadis itu sebelum keduanya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang cantik, Gaara-nii?" tanya Naruto begitu dirinya sudah menduduki kursi di sebelah kemudi dengan sabuk yang terpasang erat.

"Ya. Cantik," jawab Gaara begitu menarik persneling dan menginjak gas.

 _ **22:36:01**_

.

.

.

 _Aroma Mist_ merupakan toko parfum kedua yang sudah Neji dan Sakura datangi. Neji membiarkan Sakura memasuki toko sementara dirinya menunggu di dalam mobil. Jemarinya menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal, sedikit menyesali kunjungannya ke tempat seribu aroma seperti ini karena sejak ia memasuki toko parfum pertamya, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti bersin.

"... dan sialnya aku tidak membawa obat alergi," rutuknya diiringi suara 'hatchi' pelan.

Menggosok hidungnya kembali menggunakan _tissue_ , Neji menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengamati pergerakan Sakura dari balik jendela. Gadis itu terlihat tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita yang ia yakini adalah salah seorang pekerja di sana.

Sakura tampak mengulas senyumnya dan membungkuk kemudian, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari toko. Surai merah jambunya ikut bergerak kala gadis itu memberikan gelengan ringan pada Neji.

Berjalan mendekat, Sakura pun kembali menduduki kursi di sebelah Neji.

"Jadi tidak di sini juga?" tanya Neji menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah mengenakan _seatbelt_.

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, lalu membuka selembar kertas yang berisi rute mereka. "Oke, selanjutnya Toko Bunga Haku."

 _ **22:22:42**_

.

.

.

"Jadi, _um_ ... apa kau memiliki sebuah petunjuk untuk kami?" Naruto mengujarkan pertanyaannya kepada lelaki muda yang entah kenapa memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Namaku Konohamaru!" serunya sembari mengulurkan lengannya, "Kakak cantik, siapa namamu?"

Naruto tersentak, sudut alisnya terasa berkedut. Sementara Gaara berusaha keras untuk tidak mengembangkan seringaiannya melihat interaksi adiknya yang tengah digombali seorang bocah di depan sana.

"Namanya Naruto." Gaara menyahut sembari meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Naruto dan mengusaknya pelan. "Jadi, apa kau punya sesuatu seperti sebuah petunjuk untuk kakak cantik ini?"

Naruto mendelik kesal dan menyingkirkan lengan Gaara darinya.

"Petunjuk?" Bocah bernama Konohamaru itu tampak berpikir. "Apa seperti sebuah surat?"

"Mungkin?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat Konohamaru menahan mati-matian untuk tidak memekik 'KAWAI'.

"Sepertinya ada..." Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan lain.

"Apa ini benar-benar petunjuk yang kita harapkan?" tanya Naruto yang kini mengalihkan safir birunya ke arah Gaara yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah ... semoga saja," balas sang ketua Jinchuuriki Detective.

Sejujurnya ia belum paham, ke arah mana kasus ini berjalan. Teror seperti apa yang mereka hadapi dan motif sebenarnya dari sang peneror. Semuanya masih abu-abu dan begitu abstrak di dalam kepalanya. Belum jelas dan tidak terbaca. Ditambah lagi, salah satu anggotanya tengah memiliki tugas tersendiri.

Kemunculan Konohamaru kembali ke ruangan membuat Gaara kembali fokus. Lelaki muda itu membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam di tangannya yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja, tepat ke hadapan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kakekku menyuruhku menyimpan ini..." Konohamaru mulai bermonolog. "... katanya akan ada yang mencarinya dengan bayaran yang tinggi."

"Tunggu-" sela Naruto. "Maksudmu, kami harus membayarnya dengan bayaran tinggi?"

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah parfum yang langka!"

 _Parfum._

Naruto dan Gaara berpandangan.

"Jadi ini adalah parfum?" Naruto bertanya dan Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi sebuah surat?" Naruto kembali bertanya dan Konohamaru kembali mengangguk.

"Di dalamnya ada sebuah surat, kata Kakek. Tapi, aku atau siapapun tidak boleh membuka kotak ini. Hanya seseorang yang mencarinya yang boleh membukanya."

Oke, Naruto mulai paham, tetapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. "Bagaimana kau memastikan bahwa seseorang yang mencarinya itu adalah kami? Maksudku, bagaimana jika seharusnya seseorang itu bukan kami?"

Konohamaru mengembangkan senyumnya. "Karena kakek meberikan foto Kak Naruto dan berkata bahwa kakak akan datang dan mencari benda ini."

Naruto tertohok, kedua bola matanya sudah melebar beberapa mili. Ia merasa tubuhnya gemetar dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah merapat pada Gaara.

"Berapa harganya?"

Konohamaru menoleh pada Gaara. "Seratus ribu yen."

Gaara terdiam, sementara Naruto melotot tidak percaya pada harga yang disebutkan Konohamaru. Gadis itu membelalak semakin lebar begitu Gaara meletakkan _black card_ miliknya ke atas meja.

"Kami ambil barang itu," ucap Gaara yang masih tampak tenang memerhatikan Konohamaru yang kini menggesek kartu hitamnya pada mesin _EDC_.

"... Gaara-nii," panggil Naruto pelan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menggumam 'hmm' seraya kembali menggerakkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Naruto dan mengusak surai pirangnya pelan.

"Sudah!" seru Konohamaru yang kini menyerahkan kartu hitam beserta sebuah kotak hitam yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam _paper bag_ kepada Gaara.

Keduanya pun berpamitan pada Konohamaru dan bergegas meninggalkan toko.

"Kak Naruto! Datang lagi yaa!" teriak Konohamaru lagi sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk dan membalas lambaian tangan Konohamaru sebelum ia masuk ke mobil.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

" _Gaara, apa kalian sudah selesai? Sepertinya kami menemukan sesuatu di sini. Bisa kalian datang? Aku akan mengirimkan lokasinya."_

Begitu memasuki mobil, Naruto disambut oleh percakapan Gaara dengan Sakura melalui _Speaker Bluetooth_ yang terhubung di mobil Gaara.

"Oke," ucap Gaara singkat dan sambungan terputus saat itu juga.

Sebuah bunyi 'bip' tiga kali terdengar dan sebuah notifikasi masuk ditampilkan pada layar _LCD Monitor_ yang kemudian disentuh oleh Gaara hingga menampilkan sebuah map beserta sebuah lokasi yang harus mereka tuju.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, Naruto."

Mengangguk, Naruto segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dan ia dapat merasakan Gaara membawa keduanya melaju dengan cepat.

 _ **22:10:00**_

.

.

.

"Namanya Haku."

Sakura memperkenalkan sang pemilik toko bunga yang berada di pojok pertigaan jalan begitu Naruto dan Gaara tiba.

'Cantik,' batin Naruto berkomentar.

"Dan dia adalah seorang pria."

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa hening, Naruto menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Apa dia punya petunjuknya?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

Seorang pemuda cantik bernama Haku di sana mengangguk. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepada Nona Sakura dan Tuan Neji."

Neji menghela napas dan menarik Gaara untuk menyingkir sebentar dari sana.

Keduanya melangkah keluar dari toko dan merapat ke mobil mereka yang terparkir.

Gaara bersadar pada sisi mobilnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ada apa?"

"Haku ... dia kehilangan petunjuknya."

"Apa?" Gaara memaku tatapannya pada Neji yang tampak gelisah. Ia terkejut. Sungguh. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari perubahan intonasi suaranya.

"Petunjuk yang dimiliki Haku adalah sebuah tempat. Seseorang datang padanya dalam keadaan mabuk, meracau tentang Jinchuuriki Detective dan nama tempat tersebut lalu pergi..." Neji memberi jeda sejenak hanya untuk kembali menghela napas. "... dan dia lupa."

Kini, Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke area di sekitar toko. "Ada cctv di depan toko. Kita bisa memeriksanya."

Tapi, Neji menggeleng. "Haku bilang cctv itu rusak karena tersambar petir."

Kali ini Gaara meloloskan hembusan napasnya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang kemudian ia tempelkan pada telinganya.

"Shikamaru. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Neji mengamati dalam diam. Sebenarnya, itu yang ingin dia usulkan, karena Shikamaru –teman mereka yang berstatus sebagai kepala kepolisian Jepang- hanya bisa dengan mudah dijangkau jika Gaara yang menghubunginya.

"Aku butuh rekaman cctv yang ada di distrik Akagahara 2, blok 5. Tepatnya di sekitar toko bunga Haku, radius lima ratus meter arah utara dari tempat tinggal kami."

Jeda sebentar sebelum Gaara membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Gaara terdiam, melipat tangan dan menatapi ujung sepatu _adidas_ warna hitam miliknya.

"Jadi, kita kembali?" Neji menyela keterdiaman ketuanya yang seakan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kedua netranya kembali ia alihkan pada sosok yang masih berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Ia pun memberikan anggukan singkat dan Neji langsung melesat ke dalam toko untuk memanggil Naruto dan Sakura.

Merasa belum puas, Gaara kembali mencoba untuk menyelami pikirannya. Ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang terasa janggal, seakan mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Ia hanya butuh satu kepingan yang hilang itu untuk dapat menyimpulkan segalanya. Untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi apa?

"Gaara-nii?"

Panggilan Naruto menyadarkannya. Diloloskannya satu helaan napas berat, lalu melangkah memasuki kursi kemudi dalam mobilnya dengan Naruto yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Mobil sport merah milik Gaara kembali melaju, melintasi jalan dan melewati setiap bangunan, setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dan berhenti begitu lampu lalu lintas menyalakan warna merahnya yang terang.

Naruto diam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Mejadikan keadaan di antara mereka cukup hening.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita dari operator sistem GPS-nya bersuara.

" _Lima ratus meter kembali ke tujuan sebelumnya."_

Gaara tersentak. Tatapannya langsung beralih pada layar monitornya, terpaku selama beberapa detik, mengabaikan suara klakson dari kendaraan yang ada di belakangnya.

" _Lima ratus meter kembali ke tujuan sebelumnya."_

Operator sistem GPS-nya kembali bersuara dan Gaara berhasil menemukan satu kepingan puzzlenya yang hilang.

 _ **21:50:59**_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

* * *

Halo, Minna-sama~

Sekali lagi Sierra ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memaca dan yang masih menunggu fanfic ini /bows lagi/

Gimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter 2 nya?

Kurang puas? Kurang banyak?

Atau ada yang mau request?

Cepet update?

Apapun deh, Sierra tunggu pendapatnya di kolom Review~

See you later!

Soon?

;)


End file.
